For years, women have been searching to dress in a way that solves multiple challenges: a polished and refined professional look with lasting quality, and a silhouette that smooths, shapes, and contours their best features. Today, most women would need to buy separate pieces of clothing to accomplish this—an exterior garment such as a dress or pants and undergarments that provide shaping and control (i.e., control top hosiery, compression shape wear).
This can cause some dissatisfaction. For example, shaping undergarments are not designed specifically with an exterior garment in mind. Thus, the silhouettes and fabrics may compete. In some cases, the shaping undergarment may show through or be visible on the exterior garment.
In addition, shaping undergarments have a tendency to not stay in place on the body, resulting in, for example, rolling or tucking of the undergarment. The undergarments tend to move throughout the day with the movements of the wearer. The undesirable movement of the shaping undergarment could be more pronounced, for example, when putting on an exterior garment over the shaping undergarments.
Shaping undergarments may cause discomfort if worn for long periods during the day. The undergarments tend to be tight, in part, to avoid undesirable movement of the undergarment and to lower the likelihood that the undergarment will either compete with or be visible through the exterior garment.
Furthermore, wearing separate exterior garments and shaping undergarments is inconvenient. Of course, the necessity of wearing two garments in itself is inconvenient. In addition, because the undergarments and exterior garments are worn separately, the undergarment can show through the external garment, thereby requiring the purchase of additional shaping undergarments to avoid the undergarment competing with the exterior garment.
An object of the invention is to provide clothing that includes shaping material to address problems described above.